A Very Time Lord Christmas
by Moboy1
Summary: A collection of one-shots, two-shots, three-shots, etc. to count down to Christmas 2013 with the Doctor and co.!
1. An Exterminating Christmas

**Hello, and welcome to the Christmas-themed Doctor Who fanfic collection countdown thing! I'm a bit late, I know, so I'm releasing two chapters for the day that I missed, plus today! Anyway, enjoy! Btw, let me know if any of the characters in this story are OOC. I feel like some might be. Also some of these are two chapters or more long, but some are one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Chapter 1 is…. AN EXTERMINATING CHRISTMAS!**

"SOURCES INDICATE THAT THE PLANET KNOWN AS EARTH WILL BE CELEBRATING THE HOLIDAY KNOWN AS CHRISTMAS IN APPROXIMATELY 25 DAYS!" cried the Dalek. "I SUGGEST WE DO AS THE HUMANS DO AND GET FESTIVE!"

The Supreme Dalek would have sighed, had he the emotions necessary to perform such an action. But of course, Daleks do not sigh. He stared at the Dalek in front of him, wondering why he had ever let him out.

The Dalek in question had just been released from the Asylum. He was the most stable of the bunch, which meant he wasn't stable at all. The only reason he'd been let out was because the Supreme Dalek had very few Daleks left, after his last defeat at the hands of the Doctor.

"DALEKS DO NOT CELEBRATE!" boomed the Supreme Dalek. "SUCH BEHAVIOR IS BENEATH THE SUPREME RACE OF THE UNIVERSE!"  
If Daleks could pout, this one definitely was. "BUT THE LIGHTS ARE SO PRETTY!"

"'PRETTY' DOES NOT EXIST IN THE DALEK VOCABULARY!" the Supreme Dalek told him. "YOU WILL OBEY OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"I HAVE ONLY ONE REQUEST, IN THAT CASE!" said the crazy Dalek, spinning excitedly.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"I WISH TO BE CALLED "DALEK CLAUS", IN HONOR OF THE CHRISTMAS TRADITION OF THE HUMANS," the Dalek said.

"REQUEST DENIED! LEAVE MY PRESENCE! WE MUST PREPARE!"

Dalek Claus turned away and went back to the control room. He didn't care if nobody else called him by his true name. He was Dalek Claus, and he didn't care what anybody thought. He was different from the other Daleks, that much was certain. And it was now his goal to get the Dalek ship into the Christmas spirit, even if it killed him.

"WE ARE APPROACHING EARTH!" The voice of the Supreme Dalek boomed through the ship, startling Dalek Claus. The other Daleks began to get into prime exterminating position, but Dalek Claus had other plans. He slipped off, heading for the prison cells. The Daleks planned to capture a few of the humans and keep them as slaves, so the cells were necessary

He hid in one of the cells until the ship landed. He heard screaming coming from outside. He heard the sounds of his comrades, screeching "EXTERMINATE!" at all humans in their paths. He heard…

There it was! That whooshing, groaning sound that he had heard so much about. He rushed out of the cell and exited the ship. Humans lay dead all around. And there it was.

A little blue police box. Nothing much, really, to the humans. A bit odd, perhaps, seeing as they were out of commission, but of course, there were bigger problems for them.

The doors of the police box opened. And out stepped the Doctor.

Dalek Claus had heard tons of horror stories about the Doctor, before he'd been cast into the Asylum. He looked different than he'd been described, but then, Dalek Claus reflected, he did have the ability to change his face, according the old Emperor Dalek.

Here was the man who could help him, or destroy him. Dalek Claus was slightly nervous, which, of course, was never an emotion that Daleks were meant to feel. But Dalek Claus wasn't a normal Dalek, not by any standards.

"Doc-tor…" The Supreme Dalek came forward.

"Oh, hello!" said the bow-tie-wearing man. "Is it Christmas already? Ah, nope, a bit earlier than that. What are you all doing here?" He looked around the group. Dalek Claus couldn't believe he was so calm in the face of a group that could and would destroy him without any thought.

"I seem to recall that I threw your entire fleet into a time lock last time we met," the Doctor continued.

"I SURVIVED!" interrupted the Supreme Dalek angrily. "THE EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT WAS ENABLED ON MY SHIP!"

"Yes, yes," drawled the Doctor. "And then I suppose you went around through time and space, building up your strength, collecting this ragtag group of killing machines." He looked around their little circle of eight or so Daleks. "So, what are you doing here? You must've known I'd turn up and stop you. You always know."  
Dalek Claus could stand it no longer. "DOCTOR!" he burst out. "I AM IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE!"  
"SILENCE!" thundered the Supreme Dalek.

Dalek Claus ignored him. "I NEED YOUR HELP! THE DALEKS ARE IN DIRE NEED OF CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!"  
The Doctor looked curiously at him. "Out of the Asylum?" he guessed.

Dalek Claus flinched, as best as a Dalek could.

"Ah well." The Doctor turned to the Supreme Dalek. "Assuming this isn't some kind of trick…" Suddenly, a huge grin spread across his face. "Well, have to run!" With that, he jumped back into the TARDIS, which promptly disappeared.

The Daleks looked at each other. If Daleks could feel confused, then that was exactly what they'd be feeling right now.

Suddenly, the whooshing sound returned! The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, wearing a Santa hat.

"DOCTOR!" boomed the Supreme Dalek. "What trickery is this?"  
The Doctor simply grinned. Then he held up a small black gun. "This, my friend, is what we call Christmas!"  
Suddenly, fireworks lit up the sky: beautiful red and green. Christmas music- Dalek Claus recognized it as an Earth classic, Winter Wonderland- started playing. Then the Doctor fired.

Glitter flew everywhere, all over the Daleks, the same color as the fireworks. Everywhere, people stopped screaming and started laughing and talking. Dalek Claus would have grinned had he been able. It was just what he wanted! Christmas spirit was everywhere.

"THANK YOU DOC-TOR!" he exclaimed. The Doctor smiled at him.

"Just a simple matter of going back in time and arranging some things." Then, his expression turned to horror.

"NO!" he screamed. The Supreme Dalek fired. Dalek Claus's armor broke open. He was alive, but exposed.

The Supreme Dalek shot again.

"NOOO!" the Doctor cried. The Supreme Dalek regarded him coldly.

"He betrayed the Daleks," he said simply.

The Doctor glared at him. "He just wanted to celebrate. He was childlike. He didn't want to fight. He…" He couldn't go on.  
"This isn't over," he snarled. Then he retreated into the TARDIS.  
Right after that, he came out of the Dalek spaceship.

"Hello," he said evenly. "Been a while. Normally, I wouldn't stoop to this, but…" He held up his sonic screwdriver.

"The ship is set to self-destruct. Torchwood are on their way. They'll hunt you down. Every last Dalek who came to Earth on this expedition will die." His old hatred for Daleks resurfaced. He didn't care they were living creatures at this moment. They barely qualified, in his eyes.

"Guess you're the ones who're getting exterminated this Christmas," he told them. Already, Torchwood was closing in around the trapped Daleks.

He smiled grimly to himself. "Nothing but coal for you," he said softly.

**Well, that was somewhat of a sad ending. I promise there'll be happy endings in later on stories. Poor Dalek Claus…**

**Read and review, as usual. Constructive criticism only, please! Like I said, I thought some of the characters might've been OOC, so let me know.**


	2. An Ood Holiday

**Yo, we're back! This story is for today, while today's last chapter/story was for the 1****st****. Anyway, enjoy! In this chapter, I use an OC of mine: Ood Theta! This takes place before Donna and the Doctor visited the Ood-Sphere and freed the Ood.  
Disclaimer: Srsly you think I own Doctor Who think again bro.**

**This chapter: An Ood Holiday**

"Would you like a drink, sir?" asked Ood Theta.

"Bah! I just had one, you idiot!" cried Theta's owner. In truth, he'd had one too many. Ood Theta thought it best to leave him be.

"Very well, sir." He began to back away, but his master stopped him by raising up one hand.  
"And where do you think you're going?" he asked softly.

Ood Theta said nothing.

"Did I dismiss you?"  
He still said nothing.

"Answer me, you insolent-"  
That was all Theta heard before he finally succumbed to the disease that had been gnawing away at his mind for months: Red-eye. He grabbed his speech bubble and advanced.

"N-now, you get away from me, you disobedient-" his former master stammered.

Ood Theta held his speech bubble up to his master's forehead. Electricity rippled along it, straight into the master's brain. The man fell to the floor, dead. Then Theta heard shouting. People were coming. Time to move.

He rushed out into the cold Earth-night, ready for battle. Men aimed their guns at him. Theta, in his red-eye rage, charged them. The men prepared to shoot.

"STOP!"  
A bullet slammed into Theta's head. The Ood fell to the ground. Klineman Halpen, leader of Ood Operations, came down from the rock he was standing on, holding a tranquilizer gun. He examined the fallen Ood carefully.

"Good," he said. "Didn't do too much damage with this tranq." He turned to face the assembled men who had come to take down the rogue Ood. "What were you thinking?!" he shouted at them. "I told you that we needed him alive!"

"But why, sir?" asked one of the younger men, boldly. Klineman regarded him coldly, marking him down for later. "Because we need to stop this darned red-eye from spreading any further! And the only way to do that is to capture living specimens. Understood?"  
There were mutters of dissent, but none of them openly disagreed.

"Good," said Klineman. "Let's go!"

Ood Theta woke up in a pitch-black cell, chained to the wall. He didn't know how he had gotten here. All he knew was…

Oh yes. The red-eye. He vaguely recalled succumbing to it and going into a fit of rage, but it was a blur. How had he ended up here?  
Suddenly, a door swung open, and light flooded the room. Someone came in hesitantly.

Ood Theta tried to move around. The person stepped forward and stared in amazement.

"Mr. Halpen, sir?" he called. Klineman Halpen stepped into the room, his Ood following him. Theta tried to catch his eye, but the other Ood kept his eyes on the ground.  
"What is it, Hoffman?" he grumbled.

Hoffman pointed. "Look!"  
Klineman looked at Ood Theta, chained to the wall in his cell. "What?"  
"His eyes…"  
Klineman looked closer. Now that he studied the Ood, he could see that the red-eye seemed to be gone from him.  
"But…" he sputtered. "That's never happened before! It's never just gone away on its own!"

Hoffman shrugged. "Well, it looks like it just has."

"Maybe it's a new strain?" he suggested.

Hoffman looked at him. "Maybe." But he didn't sound convinced.

"Well, look, we have a huge shipment of Ood that need to be organized. It's almost Christmas! Just send someone down here later."  
Hoffman shrugged. "Whatever you say, boss." With that, the two men left the room, leaving Ood Theta in the darkness.

Meanwhile, the Ood were being prepared for shipping.

"Yeah, yeah, 507 orders from Barcelona..." muttered Klineman. "Ood Operations is a regular Santa Claus right now."  
Hoffman laughed. "It's certainly cold enough here to be the North Pole."  
"In any case, let's get this shipment out," he said. "We don't want to be behind on the holiday rush."

**And then writer's block struck, since it's late, so, to be continued! R&R constructively as usual!**


	3. An Ood Holiday: Part 2

**And we're back! Writer's block has somewhat cleared up. I don't even know where I'm going with "An Ood Holiday" though. In any case, here's "An Ood Holiday" Part 2! In this chapter, the Tenth Doctor accidentally goes back in time, to before he and Donna visited the Ood-Sphere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, still.**

It was the whooshing, grinding sound that roused Ood Theta from his sleep.

He lifted his head blearily, looking around. It took a second to register where he was, but then he remembered. He was in a dark cell. The red-eye had taken him.

In front of him, a blue light was slowly appearing. Theta squinted, then realized it was a box. A strange blue box was appearing just outside his cell. Theta pulled at his chains, but once again, they held strong.

A man stepped out of the blue box. "Hmm…" He licked his finger and held it up. "The Ood-Sphere? Why've you brought me here?" He turned back to the blue box, which, of course, did not answer.

Then he turned and looked at Ood Theta.

"What's this?" The man frowned. Then he pulled out a strange little device. He held it up to the lock of the cell, and suddenly, blue light and a strange sound emitted from it. The lock sprang open, and the man rushed inside.

"Well, then, why've they done this to you? You don't seem to be diseased… Don't worry. I'll get you out of here. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor once again used the small device, this time unlocking Theta's chains. Theta hadn't realized how much pain he'd been in until it had been relieved.

"Come with me."

"Not so fast!"  
The Doctor whirled around to see that Klineman Halpen and a bunch of security guards had burst into the room and were now aiming their guns.

The Doctor drew in a sharp breath. "Let's see… Um, hello. Remember me?"  
Klineman looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

The Doctor nodded knowingly. "I knew it. This is before I came, before I was supposed to come. Potential paradox here. What day is it, exactly?"  
"December 3rd," Klineman said angrily. "Now come with us."  
"Nah, I'd rather not." The Doctor held up his little device. "This here is a sonic screwdriver. Now do you know what a sonic screwdriver does when it's on Setting 96-Z?"

Klineman backed away, still aiming his gun. The security guards around him took aim too.  
"No," he said hesitantly.

"Well, neither do I!" cried the Doctor. He pointed the sonic screwdriver, and all the men's guns fell to the floor, smoking and sparking. The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver away.  
"Come on!" he told Ood Theta, who did exactly that. The two of them rushed into the blue box. Ood Theta stopped for a minute, gazing around in wonder.

"Yes, yes, bigger on the inside," said the Doctor impatiently. "It's a TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions… Never mind. We need to go!" He pulled several switches and levers, and the TARDIS was off.  
Once they were safely hurtling through the time vortex, the Doctor turned to Theta. "So, do you have a name? Or a speech bubble?"  
Theta nodded, then shook his head.

The Doctor frowned. Then he realized what the two gestures meant. "Oh, yes and no? Okay. Well, I think I have a spare somewhere around here…" His gaze fell on a trapdoor in the floor. He lifted it up and pulled out a box. After rummaging around, he pulled out a dusty speech bubble and handed it to Theta.

"My name is Ood Theta," Theta told him. "I believe I got the red-eye disease and killed my former master, but recovered and was locked away."  
"I see," said the Doctor. "And tell me, are Ood Operations planning anything for the holidays?"  
Theta nodded. "Yes. They're planning to double the production on the Ood-Sphere. Orders are pouring in."  
The Doctor grinned. "Well, then, we should go now."  
"To where?" asked Theta.

"Why, we're going to steal Christmas for Ood Operations!"

**Well, yay. R&R no flames as usual!**


	4. The Night Before Christmas in the TARDIS

**GASP! Another chapter of "A Very Time Lord Christmas"? Why, of course! So, basically, this chapter is called "The Night before Christmas in the TARDIS", although it should probably be called "The Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey Substitute for Night, Since Time Doesn't Pass Normally in the TARDIS, Therefore, The Substitute for the Night before Christmas in the TARDIS." Or something like that. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, nor do I own "The Night Before Christmas".**

'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…_

The Tenth Doctor slowly opened his eyes. He normally didn't sleep, but it had been an exhausting day. He'd just saved the universe, again. But it had been a close call. Those Cranoccs were vicious, trying to drain all his life energy to use for themselves. Well, no matter. He was awake now, and he wasn't sure why. Something had woken him up, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care…_

The Doctor frowned. He could hear some sort of whispering, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He turned his head. Strange, he thought. Those stockings hadn't been there when he fell asleep…

_In hope that St. Nicholas soon would be there…_

The Doctor got up and looked around. The whispering was happening again. He had the strangest feeling, of excitement and nervousness, like a child might feel on Christmas Eve, waiting for Santa to come.

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads. And the Doctor in the TARDIS, and another in his hat, had both settled down for a long winter's nap._

The Doctor froze. Had he imagined that the whispers had formed those words? Or was something else happening here?

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, they sprang from their beds to see what was the matter._

The TARDIS jerked suddenly to one side. The Doctor looked at the meters, pulling levers frantically. It was almost as if something had collided with the TARDIS.

He didn't notice the other man in the TARDIS until he bumped into him. He looked up, and there, right in front of him, was his fourth incarnation, clad in a scarf and a fedora.

The two Doctors stared at each other for a long time. Finally, the Tenth Doctor broke the silence. "Well… hi."

"Who are you, exactly?" asked the Fourth Doctor.

The Tenth Doctor hesitated. "Well, I hate to spoil it for you, but I'm you."

The Fourth laughed. "Really? Well, that makes sense, I suppose. After all, you do seem to be piloting the TARDIS, which, come to think of it, does look quite different." He gestured around.

_Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

The two Doctors tensed. Then they looked at each other.

"You heard it too?" asked the Tenth. Slowly, the Fourth nodded.

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave the lustre of midday to objects below._

Suddenly, one wall of the TARDIS disappeared, replaced with a giant view of a full moon shining down on pure-white snow. The sight was breathtaking and sudden.

_When what to my wondering eyes should appear, a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer._

Just as the whispers predicted, a tiny sleigh, with eight small things pulling it through the sky, appeared, headed straight for the "window" that had appeared.

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be…_

"GERONIMOOOOOOO!" came the muffled yell from the sleigh. The two Doctors exchanged a glance.

"Hmm, that word has a nice ring to it," said the Tenth.

_More rapid than eagles, the coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name…_

"TARDIS, old girl! Why are you doing this?" came the muffled call. Then the sleigh collided with the "window".

It came crashing through, and suddenly the window disappeared, replaced by the wall. In the sleigh, a man in a bow tie sat.

"Hello," said the Eleventh Doctor. "This is awkward."

"Well, hello! Who are you, exactly?" asked the Tenth Doctor.

The Eleventh Doctor paused. "Well, I hate to spoil it for you…" He grinned mischievously. "I'm you!"

The Fourth and Tenth Doctors exchanged glances. The Tenth had said exactly that to the Fourth only minutes ago.

"Well, then." The Tenth cleared his throat. "Why are we here?"  
The Eleventh shrugged. "I don't know. One moment I was sleeping in the TARDIS. The next, her chameleon circuit went haywire and turned her into this sleigh." The Tenth noted that the reindeer had disappeared.

"Well. Strange. But how is this possible?" asked the Fourth.

None of them had an answer.

"Actually, this is quite odd… I think history may be being rewritten," said the Eleventh.

The Tenth looked at him curiously. "Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Well, I don't have memories of this, from being you two, beyond this exact second."

"Ah."  
"I have a suspicion, though. I think I know who's causing this." The Eleventh tilted his head back. "DREAM LORD!" he shouted.

His cry echoed through the TARDIS. Then a man appeared.

The Eleventh's eyes narrowed. "You," he spat.

The other two Doctors looked confused. "Who is he?" asked the Fourth.

The Eleventh winked. "Spoilers," he told them. Then he turned to the Dream Lord. "Well, then, you. What do you think you are doing?"  
The Dream Lord smiled. "As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly…"  
He rocketed into the air and floated around the room.

"When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky."  
The TARDIS shook, ascending through time and space.

"This is a dream. You don't have control over reality. You can't harm us," the Eleventh Doctor said, clenching his fists.

The Dream Lord smiled. "Ah, but have you ever heard the saying, 'dreams can come true'? In this case, I imagine it's quite literal. I can't know for sure, but considering how much stronger I've become since we last met, I'd say that I could do you a considerable deal of harm."

"That's impossible. You're part of my subconscious. You can't-"  
"But I did. My patron has helped my considerably." The Dream Lord smiled again. "So up to the rooftop his coursers they-"

"That's enough," said the Tenth Doctor.

"Yes. And would you like a jelly baby?" The Fourth Doctor held one out to the Tenth.

"Oh yes, thank you, lovely," the Tenth said, accepting it.

"In any case, begone, Dream Lord!" the Eleventh shouted.

The Dream Lord simply laughed. "You expect that to work on me, _Doctor?_" He spat out the name with venom in his voice. "No, I'm afraid you can't talk your way out of this." His gaze swept over the other two Doctors. "None of you can." Then he frowned. "Wait…" He looked puzzled. "Weren't there four of you?"  
The Tenth shook his head.

"Well, I-"

The TARDIS shook. That signature VWORP VWORP sound erupted from three places at once: The TARDIS they were all in, the Eleventh Doctor's sleigh-TARDIS, and… a third TARDIS, appearing in the middle of the console room.

"No!" the Dream Lord shrieked.

The Ninth Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. "Yes," he said simply.

"You see, ol' Nine here was transported here too," said the Tenth. "You simply forgot."  
"Impossible!" shouted the Dream Lord.  
"Well, I'd say it's pretty possible," said the Eleventh.

"You see, he happened to be disarming one of the most powerful perception filters in existence when he fell asleep and came here," the Fourth said. "It was strong enough to make even you forget his presence."  
The Ninth Doctor grinned. "I brought some old friends with me, too!" He gestured toward the TARDIS. And out of that little blue box came not one, not two, but eleven Doctors: The First, the Second, the Third, the Fifth, the Sixth, the Seventh, the Eighth, and last but not least, the Twelfth.

"Who's that one?" the Fourth asked, pointing at the Twelfth.

The Twelfth winked. "Guess," he replied.

"No, no, no!" shouted the Dream Lord.

"Yes, yes, yes!" replied the Eleventh, in exactly the same tone.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" shouted the Dream Lord. The TARDIS that the flood of Doctors had come out of began to disappear. So did the Eleventh's sleigh-TARDIS.

The Doctors looked at each other. Then they nodded and took their places around the console.

The Dream Lord watched, amused, now that he was back in control. "What are you going to do?" he sneered. "I've shut down the TARDIS mainframe and locked it down. You're not going anywhere."

"Neither are you," replied the First.

A jarring explosion rocked the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" the Dream Lord cried.

"Blowing up the TARDIS," replied the Eleventh. "I don't exactly believe you when you say that we can be killed in a dream. But maybe you can."  
"No!" shouted the Dream Lord.

Then everything went up in an explosion of fire.

_And I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight…_

The Tenth Doctor blinked and woke up. Then the rush of memories came. It was painful. All his previous incarnations, having the same dream, at different times, in different places. And he knew that in the future, his eleventh and twelfth incarnations would have the same dream. Then he frowned. There was a whisper, again. It sounded weary, tired, and defeated. He strained to hear it.

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night._

**Well, that was different than what I imagined. I'm not sure I captured some of the Doctors' personalities, such as the Fourth, right, because I haven't seen much of Classic Who (although it's awesome from what I HAVE seen). So let me know! As usual, R&R constructively! BAI!**


	5. Gettin' Festive

**Woot woot we're back! December 5. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! In dis chapter, stuff happens, and then more stuff happens too. So, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Doctor Who. You lawyers out there should have figured that out already.**

**This chapter is… GETTIN' FESTIVE**

"DELETE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

The cries rung out across the field of battle, also known as 42nd Century Earth. The Daleks and the Cybermen were altering history by choosing it as their battle ground. Someone had to interfere. And the mysterious figure known only as the Giver was willing to do so.

He chuckled to himself, sitting in his command room. He had long ago tapped into the fabric of reality with his computers, giving him some power over events. He wasn't interested in taking over the universe, or anything like that. What he wanted to do was keep the universe from caving in on himself because of some silly little Daleks and Cybermen. He grinned mischeviously to himself. He had an idea on how to shake things up. He reached for a switch.

The Daleks were winning, of course, despite their small numbers. The Daleks always won. But the Cybermen had largely superior numbers, and were drilling into the Dalek ranks, separating them from one another. They weren't going down without a fight.

Suddenly, there was a sound that could only be described as magical, and both sides stopped, feeling something they had never felt before: wonder and excitement. It didn't last long, but it shook them to the core. Anything that could make Daleks and Cybermen, two almost-emotionless species, feel wonder and excitement, had to be extremely powerful.

That was when they realized that everything had changed around them.

The Giver groaned. He'd accidentally gone a bit overboard. But it was too late now.

The Daleks were all red, green, and festive, wearing Santa hats. They had Christmas lights wound around their armored shells. The Cybermen were either bright green or bright red. They, too, were wearing Santa hats.

But that wasn't all. All around the landscape, the barren surface, destroyed by the Daleks and the Cybermen in their war, was growing grass and other plants. Christmas trees, fully ornamented, were erupting from the ground. Poinsettias were growing everywhere. Partridges were flying out of pear trees. It was madness!

"WHAT IS THIS?" demanded the commander of the Daleks. "THE CYBERMEN HAVE CONSPIRED TO CREATE THE ULTIMATE INSULT! WE WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!"  
At the same time, the Cybermen were saying much the same thing.

"Daleks must be deleted. They have attempted to make fools of us."

But neither side had any idea just how much had been affected by the power that had done this.

The Doctor blinked. Just a second ago, his TARDIS had been normal. Now it wasn't. The interior was completely decorated for Christmas, with stockings, lights, music players, and even a Christmas tree. The console was thoroughly glittered and wrapped with ribbons.

"What…"  
Amy and Rory ran into the room.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy demanded. "Why is everything suddenly so festive?"  
"I don't know!" the Doctor said. Then he frowned. "Why are you wearing Christmas clothes?"  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Look at yourself."  
The Doctor looked down and screamed. His bow tie and his tweed outfit were both obnoxiously red and green.

"Who would do this?" asked Rory.

"I don't know," the Doctor said grimly. "But I intend to find out." He pulled a lever, and the TARDIS was off.

The Giver couldn't help laughing, watching from his control room. The outside of the formerly blue box was bright red, with Christmas lights strewn all over it. The flashing siren-light on top was glowing green as the TARDIS hurtled through the Time Vortex, which seemed to have been unaffected.

"Boss," said one of the Giver's employees nervously, "We're getting complaints from all of time and space. We'd better fix this."  
The Giver nodded. "You're right." He pulled a few more levers, and suddenly, the festiveness from across the universe faded. The Daleks and Cybermen stopped being confused and resumed fighting.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor was confused.

"Well, it seems that everything is back to normal," he said uncertainly, checking himself for any signs of festivity. "I'll admit that I don't feel completely comfortable with not knowing what's going on, but come on! We were headed to Depernux 9, right? Lovely planet…"  
The Doctor continued rambling as the Giver breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for that," he told his short employee. "Knowing the Doctor, he could've put us out of business if he wanted to."  
The employee laughed. "True that."  
The Giver stood up. "Well, we'd better prepare. We're going to be very busy this Christmas."

**Welp, R&R as usual if you want more!**


	6. Dialogue-Only Chapta

**And here we are on December 6! Another chapter! In this one, you'll have to use your deductive skills, because there will be only dialogue in this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.**

"Doctor, we've been doing this for days. Is it so important that we track him down?"  
"Yes! He disrupted the space-time continuum and then restored it, just like that! I'd like to find out how he did that."  
"Does it matter?"  
"Of course it matters! Somewhere out there, someone or something has the power to manipulate reality by snapping their fingers. Not literally… Well, maybe. But the point is, we don't know what their intentions are."  
"All right, but I don't see why he'd be on _this _planet."  
"Patience, Pond. All things in good time."

"Doctor!"  
"ROAAAARR!"  
"Run!"

"Doctor? Are you okay?"

"Doctor?"  
"*insert growling sound here*"

"Rory!"  
"I'm okay!"  
"What do we do?"  
"We need to get the Doctor back to the TARDIS!"

"ROAAAR!"

"It found us!"  
**Meanwhile, at the Giver's HQ…**

"Boss!"  
"Yes?"  
"It seems the Ponds and the Doctor are in trouble, on the planet Arpika."

"What incarnation?"  
"The eleventh, sir."  
"How much trouble?"

"The Doctor's unconscious. A snow beast is closing in. Amy and Rory Pond are stuck in a cave. We detect a 98.7 percent probability that they are all going to die."  
"But the Doctor doesn't die until his twelfth incarnation! Remember? The Master-"  
"I know, sir. But the evidence is clear. We have to help them."  
"Hmm, yes, I agree. I sense that something has been disturbed in reality. History is being changed. We have to prevent it."  
"So, what should we do?"  
"Leave it to me. I have an idea."

**Back at the cave…**

"Doctor! Wake up!"  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRR!"  
"RORY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"BUYING YOU SOME TIME! Wait…"  
"Meow."  
"It just… What?"  
"Rory, what just happened?"  
"It… turned into a kitten…"  
"Meow!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well, why not keep it?"  
"What if it turns back?"  
"What… What happened?"  
"Doctor! You're awake!"  
"Is that a kitten?"  
"Yeah. The crazy snow monster alien randomly turned into a fluffy kitten with a bow on its head."  
"Well, that's… odd. Someone's been interfering again."  
"What should we name it?"  
"Rory!"  
"What? I've always had a soft spot for kittens!"  
"Fine. How about Mistletoe?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Come on! To the TARDIS! We need to find out who did this, and reverse the polarity! Allons-y! Would you like a jelly baby?"  
"Doctor…?"  
"Sorry! Just hit my head a bit harder than I thought! AAAAH!"  
"Doctor?!"

"I'm fine. I might need a bit of R&R, though!"

"Well, I'm glad you're alive. Come on."  
**So the search for the Giver begins! What do you think of the name Mistletoe for a kitten? You'll be seeing more of her, too. R&R!**


	7. DW Musical Experience: Christmas Edition

**First of all, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I'm a bit late. I planned to wife this on my iPod and upload it from there, but Fanfiction decided to not let me log in. Anyway, here's a Christmas song to the tune of "The Doctor Who Musical Experience/The Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Song" on YouTube. Enjoy! Imagine random bells and Christmas-themes stuff in the background of this. Also, the original song on YouTube contains some language, though this does not. You have been warned!**

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah still don't own Doctor Who or the tune of dis song.

Christmas time in London, once again  
People laughing, people being friends  
Little do they know that's all about to end  
How can they fight back, who can they send  
(Random fa-la-la-ing)  
This Christmas night, on BBC One;  
The invasion, has begun  
Nobody will see, unless you be, the best of humanity  
It's nothing like the Christmases you've seen before  
From years before  
The Santa-bots, anything but Claus  
Ready to poke out your eyes  
And then return them, to the Racnoss  
And when the Christmas trees come, you'll get cut in half too  
There's only one man who can stop them  
Ruining Christmas  
Flying in a box that's painted blue  
It's Doctor Who,

Doctor Who!  
The Time of the Doctor, premiering on Christmas Day too!  
In all the universe  
All the aliens come to Earth  
Of all the times that they could come,  
They think "Hey, Christmas? Hummmm..."  
The day, of the snowmen, to invade the planet,  
Hiding and disguising as,  
Anything that's very, very festive!  
"Festive? We are not festive! Do not mock the Daleks!"  
EXTERMINATE!  
EXTERMINATE!  
EXTERMINATE!  
EXTERMINATE!  
EXTERMINATE!  
EXTERMINATE!  
EXTERMINATE!  
EXTERMINATE!  
The humans! Every day!  
*insert Dalek comments here*  
WAIT WHAT'S THAT IN THE SKY?  
It's MATT SMITH, celebrating CHRISTMAS  
On his way to CHECK OFF the very naughty Daleks.  
Oh no, they hid the gifts!  
Just has to give the sonic a twist!  
Tried to give him coal and now they're through!  
It's Doctor Who,  
Every Christmas special is the same  
Aliens invade Earth, but the Doctor throws them off  
And every other special, the Doctor changes face  
And another British actor comes along to save the holiday

Matt Smith I already miss you! 

**Well, that was probably horrible. But you can tell me... politely, of course. R&R!**


	8. The Christmas Eve of the Doctor

**Hello! Chapter 8 and December 8 woot! I have decided to make a chapter of "A Very Time Lord Christmas" based off the Day of the Doctor. Basically, it's a Christmas-y version of select parts of the Day of the Doctor. Also, thank you very much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me. This chapter drops the Giver as a character, and also Mistletoe, but they will return at some point when I decide to continue that arc. (Be warned, there are spoilers for the Day of the Doctor in this chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I STILLLLLLLLL don't own Doctor Who. I am also not responsible for if you decide to read this and haven't seen the Day of the Doctor, therefore spoiling it.**

The Doctor stood above the Moment, holding his hands over it. His eyes were closed. Images were flashing through his mind. The children of Gallifrey. The planet-wide celebration of Christmas. And… the Daleks, attacking and destroying it all.

The Doctor sighed. Was it worth it? Gallifrey was suffering. Should he put it out of its misery?  
He started at a sound. He turned around, and there it was; that little blue box. Well, actually, there were two of them.

The Eleventh and Tenth Doctors stepped out of their respective TARDISes. **(Quick A/N: To make things easier, I'll be referring to the John Hurt Doctor as the War Doctor, and to the others as what their numbers would be if the War Doctor didn't exist.)  
**"Hello, Doctor," said the Eleventh.

"Hello, Doctor," the War Doctor replied, looking at his two future incarnations. "You're both back, I see."  
"Yes," they both said at once.  
"You might have to destroy Gallifrey," the Tenth told him. "But you don't have to do it alone."  
He and the Eleventh stepped forward and put their hands on top of the Moment.

"One…" said the Tenth.

"Two…" said the Eleventh.

The War Doctor took a deep breath. The moment had arrived. All his future incarnations would look back on it in shame. It was the moment that Gallifrey would fall.

He looked to his right. The personification of the Moment was sitting there, in the form of the Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler. She looked at him sadly.

The War Doctor took his hands off the Moment.

"I can't do it," he said.

The other two Doctors looked at him.  
"We have no choice," the Tenth said, pained. He remembered this. It had been the hardest decision he'd ever made. But wait… He hadn't. There was an alternative. He looked at the Eleventh, and he could tell that he was remembering too.

The two Doctors looked at each other. Then they smiled.

"There's another way-"  
"Gallifrey doesn't have to burn-"

"We can save it-"  
"Let's go!"  
The War Doctor looked at his two future selves, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"  
The two of them quickly explained. The War Doctor brightened, and the three rushed off to their TARDISes.

Meanwhile, on Gallifrey…

Hoobanoobacloobachooba (or Hooba for short) sighed. What a Christmas. The Daleks were attacking, and Arcana had almost fallen. Suddenly, a transmission came through.  
"Hello, High Council! This is the Doctor speaking."  
"Me too!"  
"Me three!"  
"We have an idea. We're going to save Gallifrey from burning by freezing it."  
"Slight problem, though," commented the Eleventh. "Things might get a bit… festive."

Before the High Council could respond, the communication cut out. Then it came back.

"Bit of turbulence," the Tenth said. "Sorry about that."

"So you're planning to use your TARDISes to freeze Gallifrey?" asked Hooba. Even over the course of your those lives, you wouldn't have nearly enough time to figure that out!"  
"Ah, but I've been doing this for a very long time," the Eleventh told him. "In fact, you could say I've been doing it all my lives."  
A flood of transmissions came through.

"Hello, this is the Doctor speaking…"  
"I've deciphered the formula…"  
"Preparing to orbit Gallifrey…"  
The High Council stared in amazement.

"All twelve of his incarnations!" shouted one of his superiors.  
"No, sir," Hooba replied. "All thirteen!"  
An epic close-up of the Twelfth (Thirteenth) Doctor occurred somehow.

Thirteen little blue boxes flew toward Gallifrey, encircling it. They spun faster and faster around it, until it was enveloped in red and green beams of light.

Then, it disappeared.

On Gallifrey itself, fireworks were coming out of nowhere. Christmas trees were sprouting everywhere. Random statues of the Twelfth Doctor in a Santa outfit were popping up. And most of all, every single Gallifreyan on that planet was filled with joy. They somehow _knew _that the Daleks were gone, and the war was over.

The High Council looked at each other. Then, one by one, they burst into applause.

When it died down, Hooba asked, "How did that all happen, sir? The Christmas trees and fireworks and such, I mean."  
"The strain of moving a planet to another universe caused rifts in reality," his superior answered. "Apparently, Christmas-related objects sprung from them."  
The High Council gathered itself. They had a lot of work to do, now that they were in a pocket universe. It would be a big change, not having anyone else in the universe.

But they would manage. They always had.

**Yay okay! R&R! Next chapter will feature the return of the Giver, Mistletoe, and etc. Stay tuned!**


	9. The Hunt

**I'm really sorry again! I forgot to write this, I was really busy! Anyway, the search for the Giver continues! In this chapter, stuff happens. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who still.**

**This chapter is called: The Hunt**

The Giver watched with a frown as the author known only as Moboy1 forgot completely about writing the next chapter of a Very Time Lord Christmas. He shook his head. He'd have to do something about that.

He turned his attention to another monitor. The Doctor had almost discovered where his base of operations was. Time to shake things up, he thought.

He pulled a lever, and watched as the Doctor's TARDIS shook.

"What's happening?" cried Amy.

"Meow!" replied Mistletoe. Mistletoe was an extremely fluffy white-and-brown tabby kitten. Already, she was big for her age.

"Yes, I know," the Doctor told Mistletoe. Amy sighed. The Doctor claimed to speak cat, but she wasn't completely sure whether she believed him.

"Doctor! Stop conversing with the cat!"  
"Meow!" Mistletoe meowed indignantly.

"I agree, but what can you do?" the Doctor said. He turned back to the console.

"Something seems to be repulsing the TARDIS. We must be close. If I can lock onto the signal… Aha!"

The TARDIS spun in the vortex, using all its power to head straight toward the Giver's headquarters.

The Giver frowned. He'd miscalculated.

"Time to get out of here," he told his employee.  
"But sir!" the little man protested. "We haven't done that for… how long?"  
"About 400 years ago, I recall. Not that long." The Giver stood up. "Alert the others! We're taking off!"  
"Yes, sir!" The employee ran off.

The Giver threw a few switches and pushed a few buttons. And with that, for the first time in roughly 400 years, the Giver's TARDIS took off.

"The signal is moving!" yelled the Doctor. "Whoever it is, they're out of here."  
"So?" prompted Amy.

"We're going after them! GERONIMOOOO!" the Doctor shouted, sending the TARDIS in a wild chase.

"Sir, they're closing in on us!" one of the Giver's employees said.

"Yes, Clove, I know. Evasive maneuvers!" He pulled a few more levers, and his TARDIS shot in another direction. Meanwhile, the Doctor's TARDIS was flung in the exact opposite direction.

"They've somehow managed to send the TARDIS away from them!" The Doctor clung to the console.

"MEOW!" Mistletoe ran away, deeper into the depths of the TARDIS.

"What do you mean, we're on our own? You're a cat!" the Doctor shouted after her. Then he sighed. "Alright, let's go. There may be some minor turbulence." After another pull of a switch, the TARDIS shook wildly, going a million times faster than the speed of light, sounding as if it would break apart any second.

"You call that minor?" Amy yelled over the roar.  
"Well, compared to some of the things we've done," Rory, who hadn't appeared in this chapter yet, pointed out.

Meanwhile, in the Giver's TARDIS…

"Sir, they're gaining!" Clove shouted. The Giver shrugged.

"I didn't want to do this, but if they insist…" He pushed a button.

Back in the Doctor's TARDIS, everything froze solid, except for Amy, Rory, Mistletoe, and the Doctor. Everything was covered in ice. All four inhabitants were thrown to the ground by the TARDIS's sudden stop.

"Great," the Doctor groaned, getting off the ground. "They've iced us."

The Giver high-five Clove, laughing merrily.

"Well, time to get back to our old base of operations, I suppose," the Giver said.

"After all, we wouldn't want to miss Christmas."

**Woohoo yay! R&R as usual!**


	10. A Very Time Lord Christmas Poem

**Here have a poem.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OKAY.**

The invasion is here,

While Earth's full of cheer,

The aliens have come,

To join in the fun.

They fly to the Earth,

Give the humans a wide berth,

Or do they? Oh wait, nope

Taking over the Earth, is what they hope

To accomplish this day,

But wait? A man from Gallifrey?

**(A/N: Here, the rhythm of the poem changes so.)**  
Is here to defeat them,

In a fantastic style,

With clever words and,

A sonic device.

**(A/N: Oh look it changed back)**

He's sending them off,

But wait, he just coughed!  
Regeneration has come,

To the sound of the drums

(DUM DUM DUM DUM)

Now it's Capaldi of Peter

He will be that much sweeter

Or will we miss Matt Smith?  
I think both's the answer.

**Well yay. I changed the rhythm a bit (again) at the end, but whatever. R&R!**


	11. I Speak Cat

**So here have another chapter. This one, "I Speak Cat," involves Mistletoe and the Doctor talking. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I still dun own Doctor Who.**

"What do you mean?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Meow," Mistletoe replied curtly.

"No it's not! It's cool!" He straightened his bow tie.  
Mistletoe rolled her eyes. "Meow."  
"Oh, you're lying. Everyone loves bow ties!"  
"Meow."  
"Yes, they do."  
"Meow."  
"Yes, they do!"  
"Meow!"  
"Doctor," Amy interrupted. "Why are you arguing with the cat?"  
She could've sworn Mistletoe glared at her. She shook her head. Mistletoe was just a cat. She wasn't really talking in some secret cat language.

Right?

"I told you, Amy," the Doctor said. "I speak cat."  
"You also said you speak baby," Amy pointed out.

"I do!"

"Meow," meowed Mistletoe haughtily.

"Oh, hush," the Doctor grumbled. Suddenly, a shock wave rippled through the TARDIS.

"Hold on!" shouted the Doctor, clinging to the console.

"What's going on?" Amy cried.  
"We're plummeting into a rift in the universe!"  
"We can't get out?"  
The Doctor grinned at her. "Of course we can. But what's the fun of that?" He pulled a switch. "GERONIMO!"

"Meow!" Mistletoe screeched.

"Yes, of course it's a good idea! It'll be fun!"  
The TARDIS rocked. Debris fell from the ceiling. Then it came to a jarring halt, knocking everyone and everything that wasn't tied down to the floor.  
The Doctor grinned sheepishly. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen."  
"Doctor!" Rory entered the room. "What's going on?" he demanded. "There was shaking, and then the TARDIS crashed or something, and now…"  
"We're outside the universe," the Doctor declared. "Nobody has ever been here before. So let's check it out!"  
They exited the TARDIS to come face to face with… a bunch of elves.

They weren't happy or jolly, although they were dressed as Christmas elves, and had pointy ears. They were sitting, sullen, in the snow.  
"Doctor?" Amy whispered. "What…?"  
One of the elves leaped to his feet, drawing a saber. With blinding speed, it whipped toward Rory's head.  
"MEOW!" Mistletoe leaped at Rory's head. Instinctively, he ducked. The saber missed Rory, but hit Mistletoe lightly on the side.

"Mistletoe!" Amy cried, running toward her cat. The elf lifted his saber.  
"No!" The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver. The elf's sword sparked, and with a cry of surprise, he dropped it. He shook his hand, stepping backward, while Amy lifted up Mistletoe.

"Come on!" cried the Doctor. He, Rory, and Amy, carrying Mistletoe, ran back into the TARDIS.

Outside, the elves leaped to their feet and charged the little blue box, sabers drawn. But suddenly, it started to vanish.  
The elves stopped, backing away in fear. They were highly superstitious and primitive, and they feared they had just angered a god. They all bowed down and began chanting an apology as the TARDIS faded away.

In the sickbay, the Doctor frowned. The wound wasn't serious, but it was causing Mistletoe great pain, all over her body.

"Mistletoe," he said gently. "Describe the feeling."  
"Doctor," Amy began, starting forward. This was no time to mess around.  
"Shh," the Doctor said, gesturing her away. Amy stepped back uncertainly. She'd never known the Doctor to be wrong before.

"Meow," Mistletoe told him weakly. A furrow of concern moved across his face.

"I see," he said. He stood up from where he was kneeling and looked around. "Do I have any of that... Aha!" He ran over to a cupboard and flung it open, pulling out a bottle of green liquid. He gently gave some of it to Mistletoe, who coughed and instantly fell asleep.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Amy asked anxiously.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Yes, she's going to be fine."  
"Doctor, what was it?" Rory asked. "What made her hurt all over?"  
"Alarknhe poison," the Doctor replied. "Haven't seen that for… well, centuries. Luckily, I had a bottle of the antidote left over from when I last used it."  
"So you really can speak cat?" Amy asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" he said.

**Okay, random story. R&R!**


	12. The Thirteenth Rabbit

**Sorry again for late chapter! Permission to slap me, granted. Here's a 13****th**** Doctor fic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who STILL.**

The Doctor stumbled into the TARDIS, gasping for breath. He'd been hit hard this time. It never ceased to amaze him how much beating he could take. He was dying again, and he knew it. He only wished he could've saved Clara.

_Clara…_ They'd taken her. She was locked away in a pocket dimension somewhere. It would be nearly impossible to get her out of there. But, he promised himself grimly, he was going to do it.

He had bigger problems at the moment. The Doctor had no more regenerations left. He was lucky he'd been able to regenerate from his eleventh incarnation into his twelfth, thanks to a bit of timey-wimey stuff. But he couldn't do it again. He was dying, for real this time.

He smiled sadly. His long, long, life flashed before his eyes. All his incarnations, every single moment of every day he'd lived.

And then, there was a way. The Doctor, in immense pain, managed to pilot the TARDIS through the Time Vortex, straight into Gallifrey's atmosphere. Of course, it was supposed to be time-locked, but that had never bothered him before. His little blue box crashed straight through the wall of the High Council of the Time Lords.

He staggered out, coming face to face with his sixth self and the Valeyard.

"You." He pointed at the Valeyard. "You… shouldn't… exist..."  
The Valeyard chuckled. "Shouldn't I?" he asked.

"You're a traitor. You're what happened when the regeneration limit was broken. You're _me_," the Doctor gasped.

"And?" the Valeyard prompted.

"And you tried to steal my regenerations. But the fact is, you didn't need to." He swept his gaze around the Time Lord council. "We've never had a limit."  
The Time Lords gasped.

"And that's why…." The Doctor's hands were glowing. "I'm going to regenerate right now, into my thirteenth… no, fourteenth…" He remembered the War Doctor. "Incarnation!" He threw his head back and fire shot out of his hands and head.

The room shook, catching aflame from the Doctor's violent regeneration. This was quite a desperate ploy on his part. He'd never have done anything like this before, and he might've done something more clever if he wasn't on the verge of death.

His plan revolved around convincing himself and the others that there _was _no regeneration limit. He had no other ideas, no other plans. This was the only hope for him, and for Clara.

His regeneration finally stopped. In front of the High Council sat a small, fluffy, gray bunny.

They stared in amazement as it started to talk. "Well," said the Thirteenth Doctor. "That wasn't what I expected at all."

He ran back to his TARDIS and frowned. It was damaged from crashing into the wall of the High Council room, and from his subsequent violent regeneration.

"Well," he said, leaping onto the console. "Let's hop to it!" He chuckled, pushing a button with his paw. The TARDIS vanished, flying out of the supposedly time-locked room and into the vortex.

A bit later, the shock of being a bunny set in. The Doctor shook his head in amazement.

"We might need a bit of a revamp, old girl."

The TARDIS shuddered in response.

The Doctor frowned. "Yes, I see…" He stopped the TARDIS and got out. The doors closed behind him.

The Doctor looked around. It was snowing. He sniffed the air.

"21st century, Earth, Christmas Eve…" he muttered.

"Aww, look! A cute little bunny!"  
A little girl came up to the Doctor and stooped down.

"What's your name, little bunny?" she asked.

"Just call me the Doctor," replied the Doctor.  
The little girl screamed and ran away. The Doctor shrugged.

"Well, fine, then."  
"EXTERMINATE!"

The faint cry echoed across the snowy landscape. The Doctor froze, then shook his head determinedly. He knew exactly who had said that, and he was going to find him.

He ran as fast as his little rabbit legs could carry him. As he drew closer to the source of the sound, he heard screaming.  
He burst through a line of bushes and saw a dreadful sight.

"Cyberdaleks," he muttered.

Yes, indeed, there were five Cyberdaleks in front of him, blowing up buildings, killing humans, and. He'd only met one, once, long ago. The Daleks and Cybermen had joined forces to destroy him, creating the ultimate horror. Luckily, the Doctor had managed to defeat it, though barely. Now there were five of them.

"THE DOCTOR IS NEARBY." One of the monstrosities spoke. Its voice was unnatural, partially the smooth monotone of the Cybermen and partially the grating scream of the Daleks. The sound of it made the Doctor shudder. It was so evil.

"I DETECT TIME LORD DNA," the creature went on. "WE WILL FIND HIM. WE WILL EXTERMINATE HIM!"

Despite the fact that they were part Cyberman, the Doctor thought, they still used "Exterminate" as their primary catchphrase.

"CYBERDALEKS!" he shouted. Then he tried to look natural, scrabbling at grass and dirt.

The Cyberdaleks swiveled, searching for the source of the voice.

"WHAT IS THIS?" boomed one.  
"SHOW YOURSELF, DOCTOR!" boomed another.

The Doctor took a deep breath, then stepped forward.

"Hello, Cyberdaleks," he said calmly. "How are you?"

The Cyberdaleks looked at him.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THE RABBIT IS A TIME LORD!"  
"IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE HIM!"

"Now, there's no need for that," the Doctor told them. "Before you kill me, can you at least tell me why you're here? And how you're here?"

"WE WERE BORN FROM AN ALLIANCE BETWEEN THE DALEKS AND THE CYBERMEN. WE MUST DESTROY ALL INFERIOR LIFE FORMS."

"Yes, but you're sworn enemies," the Doctor pointed out.

The Cyberdaleks looked at each other. They hadn't thought about that.

"By reason, you shouldn't exist," continued the Doctor. "The Cybermen and the Daleks hate each other. They both believe they are superior to each other. By nature, you five hate both halves of yourselves. You _hate _yourselves. You want to exterminate yourselves, to delete yourselves."  
"NO!" shouted one. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! THE DALEKS ARE SUPREME!"  
Then it changed its mind.  
"NO! THE CYBERMEN ARE SUPREME!"  
The five creatures that shouldn't have been began shouting things like this.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted to all the people who had gathered cautiously to watch.

He hightailed it back to the TARDIS. Behind him, he heard five explosions as the Cyberdaleks were destroyed from the realization.

He reached the TARDIS. Its doors swung open.

The Doctor chuckled. "TARDIS, you sly old girl."  
The room was red, white, and green, and decorated for Christmas. The central console was small enough for him, small enough for a bunny to operate. Out of it protruded a red bow and a new sonic screwdriver, small enough for his mouth or paws.

He tugged it out and examined it. It had special dips in it for him to hook his claws through. He used them to lift it up and get a feel for it. He pushed the button, and a gray light emitted from the lens.

He smiled. "Ah, merry Christmas, old girl."  
He pulled a few levers and looked up at the ceiling, shouting for the second time, "Let's hop to it!"

**Rabbit-Doctor teehee. Anyway, the first part was weird because I wrote it late at night and wasn't thinking much. But R&R!**


	13. A Bunch of Random Related Haikus

**Here are some really odd Christmas Doctor Who haikus for you because I felt like writing haikus.**

**Disclaimer: yah I dun own doktah hoo boi  
**

The Time of the Doctor

Christmas Eve today

Everyone wants to watch the

Time of the Doctor

What's the Hashtag

SavetheDay was last

But now the Time is coming

SavetheTime maybe?

Dalek Claus

Dalek Claus has died

He isn't coming to town

The Supreme got him

RANDOM EXTERMINATION  
EXTERMINATING

EXTERMINATE ELEVATE

EXTERMINATING

PILOT FISH

Santa Claus went bad

Plastic pilot fish in him

The Christmas attack  
The Giver

The mysterious

The Giver of Christmas Eve

Lol he's a Time Lord

Cat

The Doctor speaks Cat

He also speaks baby and

Bird, fish, even dog!

Mistletoe

Mistletoe the cat.

Found on the planet of ice.

Formerly snow beast.

Anything

Regenerating

Still not ginger, and quite rude

Wait I'm a bunny

**This has been random haikus with Moboy1. Hit the review button incredibly hard in the face with a sonic screwdriver, please!**


	14. Don't Blink Again

**And we're back with the next chapta! This one is about WERPING ERNGELS cuz I can.**

**Disc Lamer: I dun own teh doktah hoo.**

"Okay, I'll be back," the Doctor said. "Remember, don't blink!"

Amy nodded, tears in her eyes. "Doctor, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Ah, I'm always okay!"  
"Meow," Mistletoe mewed disdainfully.  
"Oh hush," the Doctor told her. "Of course I will!"  
"Now, stay here. The angels must be close." The Doctor left Amy, Mistletoe, and the undermentioned Rory in the small room and moved through the dark TARDIS, holding up his sonic screwdriver.

"Where are you, you…" he muttered. "AHA!" He flung open a door, coming face to face with a stone statue of… Santa Claus.

He stared at it. "That's new," he murmured, "but there were more than…" He spun around. Another one, dressed up as an elf, was behind him, covering its eyes with its hands. He backed away and stared at the two Weeping Angels.

"But the sonic sensed…" He hesitated, then whipped around. Five more angels, dressed in holiday attire, were looming over him. He turned and ran.

"Amy! Rory! Run!" he cried, as the angels chased him. The dim light left in the TARDIS shimmered, and then there were five more in front of him. He turned halfway around, seeing the others who were chasing him closing in on him. Out of his peripheral vision, he could keep an eye on both groups.

He leaped backward, hoping the TARDIS knew his plan. Sure enough, an open doorway had materialized, and he fell through it. Then it vanished.

He was in a room lit with candlelight. A monitor was at the far end, images of the angels on the screen. He shook his head.

"Old girl," he groaned, "that which holds the image of an angel becomes an angel!"  
He blinked, and sure enough, the images moved.

He sighed. Then a door at the far end of the room flew open, and Amy, Rory, and Mistletoe flew in.

"Doctor!" Rory shouted. "They're coming!"

The Doctor looked at the screen. The angels were moving toward the camera. Then he looked at the doorway. The silhouette of one had appeared. The images had become living creatures.  
The Doctor lifted his sonic screwdriver and short-circuited the monitors. Then he grabbed Amy and Rory.

"Run," he said. The three- no, four, counting Mistletoe- took off as fast as they could. A passage opened in a nearby wall, and they ran into it.

"Whew," panted the Doctor. "We're safe for now. The TARDIS will keep us safe and conceal us."  
**(A/N: I then picked up the chapter at 10:00 after a long day of walking. I don't know what happens to the quality after this but.)**

"What now?" Rory asked.  
The Doctor sighed. "We'll try to find the control room. Maybe we can…"  
He broke off, staring in amazement as a sleigh started appearing, making the distinctive TARDIS noise and fading in and out as such.

Out stepped the Giver, disguised. But you readers don't know what he looks like, and of course, neither do our characters yet.

"Hello, Doctor," he said. "Sorry about the angels. Bit of trouble. My fault, really. Don't worry, I got them. You're free to go back to what you were doing."  
The Doctor and the Ponds stared in shock for a moment before the Doctor came to his senses.

"Wait! Who are you?"  
The Giver smiled.  
"I'm the Giver."  
He stepped into his sleigh-TARDIS, and quickly faded away. The Ponds stood, open-mouthed.

"Well," the Doctor said. "That was interesting."  
And with that, they raced back to the console room to find out more about this mysterious Giver.

**Well, the quality definitely dropped after I picked it back up, but hey I was tired. R&R!**


	15. Joke's On You

**Here is a chapter full of jokes! Also, thank you for near-20 reviews! In honor of that, I shall answer some questions if you guys ask them. I'll also answer a few questions, particularly from amasongrain. Yes, Mistletoe will continue to show up on and off, as she did in the previous chapter. Yes, "Let's hop to it" is his catchphrase now. And yes, the Rabbit-Doctor may very well get a companion. So, on to the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who. You're crazy if you still think I do.**

How much did the Ninth Doctor cry? Enough to water a… ROSE. (Ba-DING!)

How much did the Tenth Doctor cry? Enough to make a… RIVER. (Ba-DUM!)

How much did the Eleventh Doctor cry? Enough to fill two… PONDS. (Ba-Oh, forget it.)

Knock knock!  
Who's there?  
Doctor!  
Doctor who?  
BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Why did the Dalek cross the road?  
To EXTERMINATE THE CHICKEN!  
A Dalek walks into a bar. The bartender says, "We don't serve Daleks here." SO THE DALEK MURDERS HIM WITH A DEATH RAY.

Obama said we could keep our doctors, but Matt Smith is leaving.

Why is Christopher Eccleston afraid of Paul McGann? Because MCGANN HURT ECCLESTON.

So the Zygons and humans put aside their differences to work together? I guess you could say that they _let Zygons be Zygons._

Paul McGann walks into a bar and orders a beer, and the bartender asks him if he wants any food. Paul says, "No thanks, already Eight."

Fact: Captain Jack Harkness

Why did the Dalek eat an apple? Because an apple a day keeps the Doctor away.

The word paradox derives from the term "pair-o-Docs" as in two Doctors.

Are you a Weeping Angel? Cuz I can't take my eyes off you. (WHOVIAN PICKUP LINE AAH)

Knock knock knock knock!  
Who's there?  
THE MASTER.

I wish my last name was Who because then I could be a doctor and my name would be Dr. Who.

How can the Daleks tell each other apart? THAY JAST CAAN.

Did you hear the one about Donna Noble? I did, but I can't remember the punch line.

What's a Cyberman's favorite key on the computer? DELETE

I should name my dog Pond because then I could say, "Come along Pond."

I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of the Vashta Nerada.

And finally, the biggest joke of all… Steven Moffat makes a happy ending.

**Well, hope you enjoyed those random jokes! R&R and ask some questions if you want, because I shall answer them!**


	16. Moffat Hunt

**In this chapter the Doctor's enemies unite to take down Steven Moffat once and for all. Yes that's happening. Also I haven't received any questions yet so start asking them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I also don't actually hate Steven Moffat or anything. Like many fans, I have a very love-hate relationship with him.**

"Attention, Alliants!" called the Dalek. **(A/N: Get it. Because Silents and Silence. So Alliance and Alliants. No? Okay whatever.) **"We are about to embark!"  
There was a chorus of cheers from the rowdier aliens such as the Sontarans. Others, like the Cybermen, stayed quiet and emotionless.

"Together, we will exterminate this threat once and for all!" the Dalek cried.

"FOR MOFFAT'S HEAD!" shouted a Sontaran.

"FOR MOFFAT'S HEAD!" The cry went around. Even a couple Daleks joined in.

"CHAAARGE!" cried a Chihuahua-like alien, because the obligatory Chihuahua had not even appeared in this entire story yet.

And with that, the Alliants (haha) boarded a massive starship and set off for the office of Steven Moffat, ready to take revenge on him for crushing the souls of so many people.

Meanwhile, Moboy1 sat at his computer and typed. He decided that it would be a good idea to have all the OCs who appeared in "A Very Time Lord Christmas" show up on another starship and join the Alliants. So that happened.

"INCOMING VESSEL!" the Sentry Dalek warned. "THEY ARE FLYING A FLAG OF TRUCE!"  
"WE'RE IN SPACE!" boomed the Supreme Dalek. "THERE ARE NO FLAGS!"  
"TELL THAT TO THEM!" replied the Sentry Dalek.

The Supreme Dalek opened the communications system. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he asked.

"The same thing as you," replied the Thirteenth Doctor, the Rabbit-Doctor, the Oncoming Fluff. "Revenge on Moffat."

"INDEED," Dalek Claus said.

"DIDN'T I KILL YOU?" asked the Supreme Dalek.

Dalek Claus would've shrugged had he been able. "YES," he replied, "BUT PLOT HOLES HAVE ALLOWED ME TO RETURN FOR THIS FOURTH-WALL-BREAKING NOT-NECESSARILY-CANON-WITH-THE-OTHER-CHAPTERS STORY CHAPTER."

"Yep," the Giver said. "I helped with that."

"Meow!" Mistletoe meowed.

"No, don't you dare eat me! Just because I'm a rabbit…" the Rabbit-Doctor told her.

"Meow." If cats could pout, then Mistletoe definitely was.

"What am I doing here?" asked Dr. Warshburg.

Suddenly, the author Moboy1 appeared. "SPOILERS!" he boomed. "YOUR CHAPTER ISN'T UP YET!"  
Warshburg shrugged, and Moboy1 grabbed him and they both disappeared.

"Anyway, can we come aboard?" asked the Doctor. (The Rabbit-Doctor, mind you. He's the only Doctor in this chapter.)

"I would enjoy that," Ood Theta added.

"YES, BUT DO NOT BETRAY US!" the Supreme Dalek said. "OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Yes, yes. Look, the boss is hungry," Clove said impatiently.  
"I'm fine," the Giver told him.

After a lot more random remarks and blatant character-introducing, the OCs boarded the ship of the Alliants, and they were off again.

"Meow?" Mistletoe asked.

"We're five minutes closer than when you last asked," sighed the Doctor.

"Meow," Mistletoe said angrily.

"Oi, I'm not piloting the ship! Go take it up with the captain!"

"Meow," Mistletoe sniffed, stalking away.

"WOULD YOU LIKE A CUPCAKE?" Dalek Claus held out a red-and-green Christmas cupcake to the Giver.

"DALEK CLAUS!" boomed the Supreme Dalek. "DALEKS DO NOT OFFER CUPCAKES TO INFERIOR BEINGS!"  
"Hey…" the Giver began warningly.

"We're there!" the Doctor called excitedly.

The Supreme Dalek went back to his place at the controls and entered Earth's atmosphere. Down on the surface, people screamed, running around in a panic as a giant starship came crashing down, right into the office of Steven Moffat.

Somehow, only the nose of it crashed through, leaving the rest of it suspended out of the building. The nose alone, however, took up more than half of the office.

"STEVEN MOFFAT!" cried the Supreme Dalek. "THE ALLIANTS ARE HERE TO TAKE THEIR REVENGE!"  
"What?" Moffat asked, backing away. His creations, his ideas had just crashed into his office, and he had no idea what to do.

"Moffat, you evil genius, you," said the Giver, stepping forward and shaking his head in a mixture of admiration and exasperation. "Do you know how many characters have died in your name?"  
An epic flashback occurred in Moffat's head of all the characters he had killed off or tortured, including Amy, Rory, and even Sherlock Holmes.

Moffat shrugged. "Well," he said casually, "it's for the sake of the fandom."  
The Doctor laughed. "The fandom has a love-hate relationship with you, my friend," he said. "You kill off their favorite characters, break their favorite ships, but write excellent stories."

"Meow," Mistletoe put in.  
"Yes, you've also been linked to terrorist groups, it's true," the Doctor said.

Moffat sighed. "Look, how long is this gonna take? I have a new episode to write. It's called 'CRY CRY TEARS TEARS CRY,' and it'll be amazing."  
"YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED FOR YOUR CRIMES!" cried the Supreme Dalek.

"WOULD YOU LIKE A CUPCAKE?" Dalek Claus offered.

"Oh why thank you." Moffat took the cupcake.

"Are you all forgetting one thing?" Moffat asked.

They looked at him blankly.

"I wrote you." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly everyone but my OCs disappeared.

The Doctor sighed. "I suppose I should have seen that coming."  
"But you can't control us," pointed out Ood Theta.

"Not completely, no, but I can postpone you for two years," Moffat told them.

Suddenly, they froze in time and were stuck there. Moffat laughed evilly because now the people reading this fanfiction would have to wait two years to see if they ever escaped! Then, just for effect, he killed one of them off and sent them back in time and it involved a lot of crying and tears, but he never told anyone who was reading this who it was until two years later!  
To be continued…

**BWAHAHAHA. That was the most random thing I've written in a while. It felt good. R&R, and again, I don't actually hate Steven Moffat!**


	17. Author's Note of Doom as well as poems

**Guys I'm really sorry about this, but I am not able to get on to post stories as much. So here's an A/N telling you about how busy I am, and it also includes a few poems. Anyway, due to school and other annoying little issues like that, chapters may not be daily, and I might fall behind, but bear with me. I'll try my best. Anyway, enjoy the poems I guess.**

**Disclaimer: shut up I don't own doctor who**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

If I were in your position,

I'd slap me too.

Roses are red,

The TARDIS is blue,

Bow ties are cool,

And fezes are too.

Doctor Who,  
What do I do?  
Help it's almost time

For me to stop my rhyme,

I have lots of stuff to do,

I don't care, I'll watch Doctor Who

It's the show you watch no matter what,

Even if you're a crazy nut,

If you're supposed to be working on school,

Well, it's not as important as Doctor Who.

**There. The next chapter shall be a story. This was mostly an author's note to let you know of my failure to get chapters up constantly. But they will get up for sure! No doubt of that. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**


	18. The Rabbit's Companion

**And we're back with another chapter! Ask moar questions. I'm planning to make a chapter full of answers to the questions. But I will tell you this: Sunfuzzies, yes the Ood's name is Theta. I based it off the Doctor's nickname because I couldn't think of another name because I'm weird like that. Anyway on to the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I still dun own Doctor Who.**

**And this chapter is… The Rabbit's Companion**

The Thirteenth Doctor, AKA the Rabbit-Doctor, piloted the TARDIS as fast as he could. He had to stop the Cybermen. They were terrorizing a small town, and…

The TARDIS jerked to the side. The Doctor quickly recovered it, flying off, out of the Time Vortex, and into Kicikit Village.

Kicikit Village was a small town back in the 1800s. Quiet, peaceful, and now chock-full of Cybermen.

The TARDIS landed in the middle of it, and the Doctor stepped out. He looked around the snow-laden town. People were screaming as the Cybermen ruthlessly captured and sometimes murdered them.

The Doctor grabbed his small sonic screwdriver in his mouth and ran outside.  
"Cybermen!" he shouted, dropping the screwdriver.

The Cybermen turned to look at him.

"Rabbit detected," said one.

"Time Lord detected," said another.

"They are the same," said yet another.

"Conclusion: DELETE!" The Cybermen marched straight toward him, preparing to destroy him, but the Doctor had other plans. He held his sonic screwdriver with his claws and aimed it at the Cybermen. One of them shuddered. Then it exploded.

The other Cybermen flew backward, as well as the Doctor. He recovered to find another Cyberman over him, preparing to delete him.

"Go away!"

A small brown rabbit tackled the Doctor out of the way, then stood up to face the metal monstrosity.

"This rabbit is not a Time Lord," the Cyberman said. The others came up behind him.

"We will delete both rabbits."  
"Quick, follow me!" The Doctor ran for the TARDIS, the other rabbit following close behind.

The Doctor slammed the doors, then threw the little blue box into gear.

"Whew," he said, turning to the other rabbit. "So, who're you?"  
"I'm Belle," she said.  
"Wild?"  
"Um, yes… Who are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor," he told her. "I'm the last of the Time Lords from the planet of Gallifrey."

She blinked. "But you look like a rabbit."  
He shrugged. "Regeneration gone wrong. It's fine. So what do you say we go pwn some Cybermen?" He stopped in amazement. "Did I just say pwn? Do I use slang now? Hmm, this is new…"  
Suddenly, a wild Cyberman appeared.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed the Doctor. "You can't just teleport aboard a moving TARDIS! Especially since you're a less-than-advanced Cybermen… er, no offense."  
"DELETE." He started toward the Doctor and Belle.

The Doctor grinned. "Well, you think you're clever? I thought Cybermen weren't capable of cleverness."  
The Cyberman stopped.

"You're a Cyberman. You can't feel cleverness. Therefore, you can't have beamed aboard. That's clever." Inspiration struck, and he went on. "In fact, it was pretty clever to attack that small town."  
The Cyberman made a sound like a combination rusty hinges moving and a nail moving across a chalkboard. The Doctor and Belle both winced and flattened their ears.

"So, you can't have done it, unless you're going against your nature."  
The Cyberman warped off. The Doctor looked at Belle.

"That should keep 'em away for a while. So, do you want me to take you back to the village? Or…"

Belle shook her head sadly. "I have nowhere to go back there."  
"Oh." There was a pause.

"What do you say you come with me?"  
Belle looked up. "Could I really?"  
"Well, sure!"  
"What is this machine, anyway?"  
"It's a TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. We can go anywhere, anytime."

He looked at her.

"Where do you want to start?"

**Yay, a short little chapter! R&R! (and ask some questions, for the love of cheese)**


	19. The First Question

**Yay another chapta! Can you believe how close it is to Christmas? Anyway, in this chapter, the oldest question in the universe is brought up. But it's not what you think… Anyway, this isn't too Christmas-themed but whatever. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own DW still. I also don't own Ylvis or "The Fox".**

"The question…"

Those words had been haunting the Doctor for a long, long time. And now he was going to confront them.

"What," he demanded, "is the question?"  
"The oldest question," the apparition in front of him rumbled. "The only question. The question that must never be answered."  
"Yes, but what is it?"  
The apparition smiled. Then it pointed, and a hologram appeared. On it, a man dressed like a fox turned around.

"What does the fox say?"  
**Cue intro…**

The Doctor stared. "What does the fox say?" he repeated. "That's the question? The question that must not be answered?"  
The apparition nodded. "Can you answer it?"  
The Doctor thought. "Well… no…"

"Exactly."

"Well, what's the answer?"

"It must never be answered."  
"Well, too bad!"  
And the Doctor was off.

He flew his TARDIS through time and space, sailing off in search of the answer to the question.

The first part of his search involved a zoo. The biggest zoo in the universe, in fact. It spanned across 16 solar systems.

He went to the head zookeeper and inquired about the fox. He dug up all the information he could. However, when he asked what sound it made, the zookeeper shook his head sadly.  
"Nobody knows," he replied. "They have vocal cords, but they never really make any noise."

"Well, thanks anyway."  
He left, his mind full of information about foxes. The next part of his search involved travelling to a planet where fox-like humanoids lived and asking around. He turned off the TARDIS translation circuit when he couldn't find anything, and went out to listen to the sounds they made and record them. An awkward moment _did _occur when one of the fox-people he'd met came up to him and started talking to him, and he couldn't understand a word.

Next, he went back into his TARDIS and flew off to the veterinarian's office at the aforementioned zoo. He asked for an x-ray of a fox, then circled its vocal cords.

Finally, he went back into the TARDIS and went to the analysis room. He put a stack of paper containing his research, the recording of the fox-people, and the x-ray of a fox into the analyzer. The TARDIS scanned it. An unspoken question rang out.

The Doctor took a deep breath.

"What does the fox say?"  
The analysis was complete. A sound rang out through the TARDIS.

_Bay-budabud-dum-bam…_

The Doctor sat down in amazement.  
"Wow," he said. "Well… now what happens?"  
"Silence will fall…" hissed a voice. "…when the question is asked…"  
The Doctor leaped up. "Oh no, oh no, oh no?" He ran his hands through his hair frantically, running to the console.  
"What have I done?"  
**There's the answer. Also, I know the fox actually has a sound besides this one, and that they do make sound, but I changed that for the purposes of the story. Anyway, ask moar questions, and R&R!**


	20. How the Dalek Exterminated Christmas

**Ask more questions guys! This chapter is called… How the Dalek Stole Christmas. Guess what it's about. Also, thank you all for your reviews, and for being so patient with me. ALSO, ask questions or else. Anyway, enjoy!  
Disclama: I like don't own docta hoo yo or da original grinch story or nuttin**

Every Time Lord, down in Gallifrey,

Liked Christmas a lot.

But the Dalek,

Who lived just north of Gallifrery,

Did NOT!

The Dalek hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!  
Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason.

It could be that his eyestalk wasn't put on just right,

It could be extermination, that was all in his sight.

But I think that the most likely reason of all,

May have been that the mutant was two sizes too small.

But,

Whatever the reason,

His eyestalk or his urge to exterminate every single living thing in sight, especially the cursed Time Lords, and… (Oops, went off on a tangent there. Carry on).

He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Time Lords.

Staring down from Skaro, with a sour Dalek frown,

At the warm lighted TARDISes below in their town.

For he knew every Time Lord down in Gallifrey beneath,

Was busy now, hanging a red grass wreath.

"AND THEY ARE HANGING THEIR STOCKINGS!" he boomed clear and loud.

"TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS! BUT IT WON'T BE ALLOWED!"

Then he said, with his eyestalk nervously moving,  
"I MUST FIND A WAY! I DO NOT APPROVE!"  
For tomorrow, he knew…

All the Time Lord girls and boys,

Would wake up bright and early. They'd rush for their toys!  
And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise

Damaging his sound receptors! The NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!

Then the Time Lords, young and old, would sit down to regenerate.

And they'd regenerate! And they'd regenerate!  
And they'd REGENERATE REGENERATE REGENERATE!

They would start in old bodies, and then they would cease

To continue being old! Then he'd never have peace!

And THEN

They'd do something he liked least of all!  
Every resident of Gallifrey, the tall and the small,

Would go all together, to their TARDISes,

Then they would go, on a holiday to Paris!

They'd fly! And they'd shout! And they'd go! Go! Go! GO!

And the more the Dalek thought of the Time-Christmas-Leave,

The more the Dalek thought, "I MUST STOP THIS WHOLE THING!"  
"FOR 900 YEARS I'VE PUT UP WITH IT NOW!  
I MUST STOP CHRISTMAS FROM OCCURING… BUT HOW?"

Then he got an idea!  
An awful idea!  
The Dalek

Got an exterminating idea!

"I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO!" the Dalek screeched in delight.

"THE TIME LORDS WILL BE IN A SERIOUS PLIGHT!"  
"I'LL INVADE GALLIFREY, EXTERMINATING ALL,  
AND I'LL DO IT DRESSED UP LIKE DALEK CLAUS."

"ALL I NEED IS A STARSHIP…"  
The Dalek looked around.

But since starships are scarce, there were one to be found.

Did that stop the Dalek?  
No! The Dalek simply said,  
"IF I CANNOT FIND A STARSHIP, I WILL MAKE ONE INSTEAD!"  
So he called his pig slave Mack, then he took some powerful thread,

And he tied a starship symbol to the top of his head.

Then he loaded some bags,

And some old empty sacks,

On a starship-painted sled,

And he hitched up old Mack.

Then the Dalek said, "GO FORTH OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

And the sled started down,

Toward the TARDISes where the Time Lords,

Lay asleep in their town.

All the TARDIS windows were dark. Quiet red snow fell down.

All the Time Lords were dreaming sweet dreams without care.

When he came to the first house in the square.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE FIRST STOP," the fake Dalek Claus proclaimed.

And he elevated to the roof (because climbing's for the lame.)

Then he lowered down the chimney, but first he had to check,

If it was good enough for a Dalek.

He got stuck only once, for a moment or two. (Or three. Or four.)

Then he stuck his eyestalk out of the fireplace flue.

Where the timey-wimey stockings all hung in a row,  
"BIGGER ON THE INSIDE," he sniffed. "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN."

Then he glided around, stealing the gifts,

The sonics, the lasers, the dimensional rifts!

The screwdrivers! The TARDIS horns! The apple-grass! More!

Books, holograms, chess boards, and drawers!

And he locked them away, in the bigger-inside stockings,

Then, quietly, away he was stalking.

He stalked to the icebox. He took the Time Feast!  
He took the apple-grass pie! He took the slain beasts!  
He cleared out the icebox as quick as he could,

Back at Skaro, he'd destroy this all, he would!

Then he took the stockings up the chimney with glee.

"AND NOW, I WILL EXTERMINATE THE TREE!"  
And the Dalek took aim, and he powered up,

When he heard a gasp, and the drop of a cup.

He spun around fast, and he saw a small Time Lord!  
Little Doctor Who, who was no more than two (hundred). **(A/N interruption: yes I know he's the doctor not doctor who blah blah)**

The Dalek'd been caught by this little Time Lord,

Who simply got up, and was a bit bored.

He stared at the Dalek and said, "Dalek Claus, why,"  
"Why are you killing our Christmas tree? WHY?"  
But, you know, the Dalek was so smart and so slick,

He brainstormed a lie, and he brainstormed it quick!

"WHY MY LITTLE TIME LORD," the fake Dalek Claus lied,  
"THERE'S A LIGHT ON THIS TREE THAT WON'T LIGHT UP ON ONE SIDE! TREES WITH WEAKNESS MUST BE EXTERMINATED! I WILL EXTERMINATE IT!"  
"Oh," said the Doctor, and he went back to bed.

But not before the Dalek recorded his head.  
He promised the Doctor would pay for this,  
He knew that later, he would not be caught amiss!

Then the last thing he destroyed,

Was the fireplace log.

Then he went up the chimney again, the old hog.

All that was left was the Doctor and his pet dog.

And the one speck of food,

That he left in the TARDIS,

Was soon sucked up by a dimensional rift,

But it wasn't the largest.

Then he did the same thing

To the other TARDIS gifts,

Leaving crumbs,

Much too small,

For the dimensional rifts!

It was quarter past dawn.

All the Time Lords, still in bed

All the Time Lords still asleep

When he packed up his sled,

Packed it up with their sonics! Their lasers! Their food! The ribbons!  
The tags! The wrappings! The trimmings! The dimensional rifts! The non-rhyming-random-sentences!  
Three thousand light-years up! Up the side of the planet!  
He rode all the way up to dump it.  
"EXTERMINATE THE TIME LORDS!" he was Dalek-ly crying.

"THEY'RE FINDING OUT NOW THERE IS NOTHING FORTHLYING!"

"THEY ARE NOW WAKING UP! I AM CERTAIN WHAT THEY'LL DO!"  
"THEY WILL SIMPLY DROP AND SCREAM "NOOOO!"  
"WHICH DOESN'T RHYME BUT DALEKS HAVE NO NEED TO RHYME ANYWAY!"

"NOW I MUST LISTEN,  
AND HEAR THEM SCREAM!"  
So he paused, and he turned his receptors up high.

And he did hear a sound, rising out of the surface.

It started out low. Then it started to alert us.

That the sound wasn't sad!  
It was completely happy!  
But that wasn't possible!  
The Dalek wasn't happy.

He zoomed into Gallifrey.

The Dalek's eyestalk popped!  
Then he shook!

What he saw was a shock!

Every Time Lord in Gallifrey, the tall and the small,

Were dancing! Without any presents at all!  
He HADN'T exterminated Christmas!  
It came!  
Somehow or other, it came just the same!  
And the Dalek, with his armor,

Frozen in space,

Hovered puzzling, and puzzling, "I LOST THE RACE!"  
"THE RACE FOR SUPREMACY IS LOST! AGAIN!"  
"IT CAME FOR ALL THE TIME LORD MEN AND WOMEN!"  
And he hovered for three hours, 'till his hoverer was out.

Then the Dalek thought of something that gave him a doubt.  
"WHAT IF CHRISTMAS DOESN'T COME WITH PING-PONG?"  
"MAYBE, JUST THIS ONCE, I WAS WRONG!"  
Then he shook his eyestalk.

"IMPOSSIBLE! DALEKS ARE SUPREME!"  
So he called in his race, and they flew through space,

They attacked the Time Lords, beginning a war,

But the war gave birth… to the Oncoming Storm.

**Well that was a bit nonsensical! Hope you enjoyed! R&R and ask questions too!**


	21. Q&A, A&Q, and More!

**And here we are with the Q&A chapter! Can you believe how close it is to Christmas? Anyway, in this chapter, I answer questions that I made up since nobody asked any. So enjoy! Also, the next few chapters shall continue the Giver arc, as well as Mistletoe being in it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Q: Who is da Giver?  
A: I'll never te-eelll… Until Christmas, that is. Bwahaha!**

**Q: Who died tragically at the end of "Moffat Hunt?"  
A: I'm gonna have to pull a Moffat and not tell you until two years from now.**

**Q: Why are you not posting daily chapters?  
A: As aforementioned, I'm very busy. However, I will do my very very best to get up chaptas in time for Christmas, and I'm sure I'll succeed.**

**Q: More Mistletoe?  
A: The next few chaptaz will continue the Giver arc, and yes, Mistletoe will be in them.**

**Q: Will Moffat return and kill everyone off?  
A: Maybe.**

**Q: Will you break the fourth wall anymore?  
A: Yes, it's very likely.**

**Q: What happens after this story is done?  
A: As stated in my profile, I will most likely switch my attention to "A Bunch of Minecraft YouTube One-Shots". However, more Doctor Who stories are already on the way.**

**Q: Do you have a statement for the camera?  
A: What? What camera? Well, if there was a camera, I'd say thank you for 30 reviews! They mean a lot to me and help me stay motivated to continue writing.**

**Q: Will Dalek Claus return?  
A: It's possible, but not probable. The Dalek in "How the Dalek Exterminated Christmas" wasn't him, and the real him is dead. If I decided to break the fourth wall in a major way again, it's very possible that he could have a cameo.**

**Q: But what about Ood Theta?  
A: Ah, Ood Theta. The OC from the second and third chapters. Probably not.**

**Q: Will Mistletoe ever remember her first form, as a snow monster?  
A: Maybe… Wait and see…**

**Q: Will these questions that you made up ever end?  
A: No.**

**Q: I want moar Doctor Who storiz :(**

**A: There are plenty of those about. But if you mean mine specifically, well, I AM working on another one. I also wrote a DW tragedy called "Murder" if you're interested.**

**Q: What if you wrote a 365-chapter long Doctor Who story of one-shots throughout the entire year?  
A: I would die.**

**Q: WHAT IF-  
A: NO**

**Q: You should have a competition or a challenge or something.**

**A: I'll take suggestions in the reviews thank you very much. That is a good idea though.**

**Q: Who'd you say the Giver was again?  
A: Nice try.**

**Q: Doctor who?  
A: Nobody knows.**

**There, that was a few questions that I thought up. I may still answer some more if ya want, in the A/Ns above and below the chapter. So long and thanks for all the reviews! PEACE!**


	22. The Search Continues Again

**Next chapter raaaaah! In this one, the search for the Giver continues, but the Giver messes with the searchers quite a bit. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: .ohW rotcoD nwo t'nod llits I ,siht daer t'nac uoy fI .ohW rotcoD nwo t'nod I ,siht daer nac uoy fI**

The Doctor switched switches, levered levers, and, uh, buttoned buttons, I guess.  
"I've almost got him!" he said excitedly. "I'm locking onto his signal now! I'm-"

The TARDIS lurched as a wave of random confetti hit it from the Time Vortex.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed.

In his grounded TARDIS, the Giver chuckled. He enjoyed messing with people.

"And this should shake him up," he said to himself. He pulled a switch, and watched in amusement as the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and Mistletoe were all covered in sparkly glitter.

"GIVER!" yelled the Doctor.

The Giver responded by turning the console into a very big Christmas tree, fully decorated.

"Uh oh," said the Doctor. He frantically waved his sonic screwdriver around, trying to manually control the TARDIS.

"We're going down!" he yelled. "Brace!"

The Giver had no intention of letting the Doctor crash. He pulled another lever, and the Doctor's TARDIS leveled out and exited the time stream, crashing into the Ice Age.

"Well," the Doctor said. "That was odd. Maybe this Giver fellow isn't our enemy, if it's he who just saved us." He opened the door and his heart sank. "Oh, dear, we're unlikely to get repair parts here."  
They were in the middle of a blizzard. The Doctor licked his finger and held it up. "Hmm, mid-Ice Age."  
"Doctor!" Rory shouted. The Doctor whipped around, in time to see a woolly mammoth charging straight toward the TARDIS.

"No!" he shouted. But it was too late. The great beast smashed straight into the little blue box at full tilt. Behind it, a small herd of 4 more mammoths followed suit, trampling it under their feet. Then they ran off.

"No!" the Doctor wept. He sank to his knees in front of the wrecked TARDIS. "How did they…?"

The Giver frowned, sitting in his HQ/TARDIS. He hadn't meant to weaken the TARDIS like that. Under normal circumstances, the mammoths wouldn't have affected it at all. But somehow, the Giver had wrecked it.

"Oops," he muttered. He pushed a button, and just like that, the TARDIS popped up and became as good as new.

The Doctor stared. "How… what…"  
"Was that the Giver, d'you think?" asked Amy.

Mistletoe rolled her eyes. "Meow."  
"No need to get huffy!" the Doctor told her. He turned back to the TARDIS. "Maybe. That reinforces my earlier idea. He may not be our enemy. In fact, I rather like his sense of humor in dealing with reality. But I'd say we still need to find him. Anyone who can restore a smashed TARDIS, just like that…"  
"Well, come on!" The four of them ran into the repaired TARDIS and were off.

The Giver sighed. "Well, I hoped it wouldn't come to this." He flipped a switch, and the Doctor's TARDIS vanished.

"Well, there's a bit of a cliffhanger," he chuckled fourth-wall-breakingly.

**Dun dun dun! The TARDIS has been sent to somewhere, and you have to go to the next chapter to see. I'm releasing it on the same day though, so… uh… Look, just go to the next chapter, then R&R.**


	23. Song of the Giver

**And here we are with the end of the cliffhanger, on the same day! Anyway, here we go, enjoy! Dis be a poem. Bahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO KK.**

The Doctor woke up, and let out a groan.

"Doctor! I think we're stuck in a poem!"  
The Doctor sprang up and turned to Amy,

Standing under a random Christmas tree.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking around.

"Well, we just woke up on the ground.

We're rhyming our words, and our actions too,

I think the Giver has the flu."  
"That made no sense," the Doctor said.

"I know! But it just popped into my head!"  
"What do we do?" Rory asked.

"Let's put on this random mask!"  
"Meow," Mistletoe said.

"I know, but again, it popped into my head!"  
"Nothing's making sense!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, this place is pretty lame."  
The Doctor turned around and examined the land.

"Ooh, look, a random can!"  
"Doctor, say focused!" Amy snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just… Ooh, a present to wrap!"  
"This place is too random! We can't concentrate!"  
Suddenly, a Dalek went, "EXTERMINATE!"  
"WHAT DO WE DO?" Amy cried.

"I have an idea," the Doctor lied.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Let's go back."  
"How?"  
"Now!"  
"GIVER!"

Suddenly, the poetry stopped, and the Doctor and his three companions were back in the world of the un-rhyming.

"Oh, fine," the Giver said. "I can trust you." He turned to the readers. "Next chapter, my identity will be revealed. Until then, enjoy the cliffhanger!"

**Well, yay, cliffhanger again! Hope you enjoyed. R&R!**


	24. The Name of the Giver

**And here we are, with the final chapter in the Giver arc! Bahahaaha! But wait, you say, there's another chapter that needs to come out! Well, it will, but it won't be part of the Giver arc. I might release it today, too, because I doubt I'll find time to post it tomorrow. In any case, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.**

"Finally," the Doctor said, stepping forward. "We've found you."  
The Giver grinned. "You wouldn't have if I hadn't let you."  
"Who are you, Giver?" he asked. "How can you manipulate reality like this?"

The Giver hesitated. "Well, I suppose I already made the decision to trust you," he said. Then, he began to change. Beams of yellow light wreathed around him. He spun around once. Then, the light erupted, blinding the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and Mistletoe, who had turned one off-story at some point.

When their eyes adjusted, they gasped. Standing in front of them was a large man wearing red-and-white clothing and a red-and-white hat with a white cotton bulb on the end.

"Santa," Amy said.

Indeed, it was Santa Claus, also known as the Giver. He threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Well, it's been a while since I've been in my true form! Hello, and Merry Christmas!" He laughed again. "Well, the day before Christmas Eve, anyway. Christmas Eve Eve, if you will." And indeed, it was Christmas Eve Eve, as the Giver so cleverly put it.

"So, I suppose you're wondering what this whole thing is about. Well…" He snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were all in his TARDIS.

"This is my TARDIS. Buried under the surface of the North Pole."  
"Aha, so you do have a TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed. Then he paused. "Wait. Does that mean you're a…"  
"Indeed. Welcome, fellow Gallifreyan."  
The Doctor's jaw dropped. "But how did you…"  
"I was born with the power to manipulate reality," he explained. "The Time Lords pulled me away to train me. When the war began, I refused to destroy the Daleks. That many living creatures… Anyway, they locked me away, using special technology. I managed to escape toward the end, finding a TARDIS for myself, in the form of a sleigh. I shot into the Vortex and crashed in… ooh, somewhere around AD 325?"  
"I then took on a human guise in case the Time Lords came looking for me," the Giver continued. You may know me as St. Nicholas. That's the disguise I used. Eventually I was forced to regenerate, in a way I don't like to talk about. I became convinced that the Time Lords hadn't come looking for me, and faked my death. Then I took off with my TARDIS, which I'd been repairing over time, and ended up in the 1800s."  
"I met eight reindeer there," the Giver said, gazing up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "My translation circuit was working, so I was able to communicate with them. They were abandoned, poor things. I took them in. Accidentally gave them the ability to fly, too." He chuckled. "Turned out all right, though."  
"I decided that it would be nice to do as I had done in my Saint Nicholas persona and deliver presents. Looking back, it's almost as if someone was whispering in my ear, telling me to…"

Mistletoe meowed. The Doctor was listening intently to the Giver's story, so he didn't hear. Amy shushed her, then looked back to the Giver.

"Anyway, my TARDIS decided to break down right then. I needed a lift, so I hitched up the reindeer and went around delivering presents. Apparently someone saw me, because a poem was written about one of my visits. Maybe you've heard of it. 'A Visit from St. Nicholas,' I believe it was called. Nowadays, a lot of people call it just 'The Night Before Christmas', I believe."

"After that, I met a huge team of stranded aliens. Friendly, and short. The closest translation to English of their species name was just 'elves', so that's what we called them. There were about, oooh, 6000 of them? Yeah, that's it. Anyway, I repaired my TARDIS, and they came with me. We set off to find a home. After a lot of searching and burrowing, we found the perfect place where we could live, undisturbed: The North Pole. We burrowed under its surface and have been there ever since."  
"A lot has happened since then. We decided that we'd keep up the delivering business. Turns out the elves were great at building things, so it was a deal. We also found another reindeer, whose nose had been affected by radiation and glowed red. Rudolph, his name was. The others didn't like him at first, but they warmed up eventually."  
"So, that's my story," the Giver finished. "In a nutshell. Lots of details that I didn't say. Probably enough to make another fanfiction," he added pointedly.

"What?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Meow!" Mistletoe meowed urgently.  
The Doctor jumped. "_What?"_

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Giver went down as a Dalek energy beam hit him.

"No!" shouted the Doctor.

The Giver held up a hand, and the Dalek vanished.

"Doctor…" he rasped. "Deliver…"

The Doctor nodded. "I will." He had tears in his eyes.

The Giver closed his eyes and was still.

"Is he…?" Rory asked tentatively.

"No," the Doctor said, scanning the toymaker's still body with his sonic screwdriver. "He's in a regeneration coma. Sometimes that happens when Time Lords are on the verge of death but also on the verge of regeneration. He'll stay like this for a while, until he either regenerates or…" He didn't finish the sentence.

Suddenly, a bunch of elves burst in, wielding water guns. "Don't move!" shouted one.

"Hands up!" added another.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory put their hands up. Mistletoe did not, of course.

"Let's all just calm down," the Doctor told them. "A Dalek attacked the Giver. He's in a regeneration coma."  
The elves hesitated. This _was _the Doctor. The Giver had told them that he was probably trustworthy. Still…  
"Proof," one of them demanded.

The Doctor smiled. He held up his sonic. "Here." He tossed it to the elf. The elf held it up to his ear. Slowly, he nodded.

"The energy signature scanned is that of a Dalek beam."  
"Still," another one protested, "how'd a Dalek get in here? And he could've faked it, if he-"  
"Shut up, Murphy," the elf told him. "This is the Doctor." He extended his hand to the Time Lord in question. "Sorry about that, Doctor. My name's Clove. One of the head toymakers here."  
"By name only," muttered an elf from the small crowd that had gathered.

Clove whirled around. "Are you saying something?" he demanded.

Silence.  
"That's what I thought. Anyway, we need to get the big guy to the infirmary immediately. Move it!" The last two words came out as a roar.

The elves quickly assembled a makeshift stretcher from objects around the room and moved the unconscious Giver onto it. Then they carried him out.

"Doctor?" Amy asked. "What did the Giver mean by deliver?"  
The Doctor grinned.

"Why, deliver the presents, of course! It's Christmas Eve tomorrow! Come along, Ponds!" He rubbed his hands in excitement.

**7 hours later…**

"Are you sure?" asked Clove.

The Doctor nodded.

"Well, by all means, let Christmas begin!"

The elves cheered as the Giver's sleigh-TARDIS took off, pulled by the nine reindeer. The TARDIS didn't need the reindeer, of course. It was just traditional.

"GERONIMO!" yelled the Doctor, wearing a Santa suit, sitting in the sleigh. He whipped the reins, and the sleigh took off.

In the back of the sleigh, Amy, Rory, and Mistletoe sat.

"Allons-y!" came an answering cry, from somewhere in the distance. Only Mistletoe heard it, and she couldn't help but wonder what allusion to the future it was.

In any case, they were off!

**A few minutes later…**

"First house!" the Doctor whooped. He landed the sleigh-TARDIS on the roof of it carefully, then got out and went up to the chimney. He looked down, then shrugged. He turned back to the Giver's TARDIS and whipped out his sonic screwdriver. He then sonicked it, and it transformed into a sack, as its Chameleon Circuit was fully functioning. Unfortunately, Amy, Rory, and Mistletoe were still in it. Fortunately, however, they simply found themselves inside the toysack-TARDIS.

The Doctor descended the chimney and came right out the fireplace. He looked around, and quickly located the Christmas tree. Then he froze. The stereotypical child who slept on the couch on Christmas Eve was right there, on the couch, and as he watched in horror, the young boy opened his eyes and sat up.

"Santa?" he gasped.  
"Shh." The Doctor put a finger to his lips. "I'm Santa's… helper. He's a bit busy right now, so I'm helping him out."  
The boy seemed satisfied.

"But," he continued, "Santa doesn't deliver presents unless you're asleep, correct?"  
The boy nodded hesitantly.

"Same with me. Good night!"  
The boy sighed, then lay down again and appeared to go back to sleep.

Satisfied, the Doctor turned to the tree. He reached into the bag-TARDIS and pulled out several gifts, laying them under the tree.

He turned to the fireplace, ready to leave, when the boy's voice stopped him.

"Aren't you going to eat the cookies and drink the milk?"  
The Doctor turned. "I thought you were asleep!"  
The boy shrugged. "Eat the cookies and drink the milk, and I will be."  
The Doctor sighed. He went over to the table that the treats were on. He picked up a cookie and ate it, and nodded approvingly.

"Quite good. Next year, try leaving some fish fingers and custard, though."  
He took a long draft of the cold, white milk, then grabbed another cookie. He went back toward the chimney, satisfied that his work here was done.

"What about the reindeer?"  
"What _about _the reindeer?" the Doctor asked, turning once more to the child on the couch.

"Don't they want their carrots?"  
"Oh yes," the Doctor said. He went over and grabbed a handful of carrots from the table, then turned back to the child in mock deference. "Is that all?"  
The child nodded. "Good night, and Merry Christmas!"  
The Doctor smiled. "Merry Christmas," he repeated, then finally, turned back to the chimney and went on up.

**About 31 hours later…**

The Doctor piloted the sleigh toward the North Pole area in which the Giver's TARDIS had been buried. (In case you were wondering, the unconscious Giver, the elves, and the whole operation were still in the Giver's TARDIS during the Doctor's whole trip, except, of course, for the elves who got out to watch the sleigh take off. They had their own means of surviving in the white wonderland, anyway.)

The Doctor scanned the landscape with his sonic screwdriver until he found the right place. He eased the old sleigh right on top of it, then had it transport about 10 feet under it, back into the hole from whence it came.  
"Well," the Doctor said. "Shall we see how our friend is doing?"  
The foursome went back into the inside of the Giver's TARDIS, and ran through its halls. They asked around, pestering elves, until they found the infirmary.

One of the elf-doctors looked up grimly as the Doctor burst in.  
"Is he-"  
"It doesn't look good," the elf said. "But he's the Giver. He'll find a way to survive."

The Doctor was less certain. He knelt by the side of his fellow Time Lord.

"I did it," he told him. "I delivered the presents to the whole world in one night." He laughed. "More than a bit tiring."

The Giver didn't respond.

"I just want you to know that even if you die, your message will live on," he continued. "The message of joy and selflessness and generosity."  
The Giver's breath stirred. Then, his hand began to glow.

"Everyone back!" shouted the Doctor. He waved back Amy, Rory, and Mistletoe, who were standing in the doorway. The elf backed away to the far corner of the infirmary.

The Giver's eyes flew open, and he leaped to his feet. Then he threw his arms out, his head back, and began to regenerate.

Later, he'd be told that the force of the regeneration had rocked the whole TARDIS and had been felt all over it. Hardly surprising, considering the circumstances.

The Giver finished his violent regeneration, and looked at the Doctor. In front of all of them stood an old man with a brown beard.

"Well, this is similar to one of my other forms that I've taken," the Giver said, examining himself. "Pere Noel, I believe. The French and the Spanish call me that." He looked behind Amy and Rory and blinked. "Oh, dear."  
They turned around to see a donkey standing where Mistletoe had once been standing.

The Giver sighed. "Oh, dear," he said again, rushing over to the donkey-fied Mistletoe. "I appear to have transformed Mistletoe into a donkey."

**(Interrupting A/N: Yes, I just went there. Why? Well, I was reading up on Pere Noel and was shocked to learn that that version of the gift-bringer rides on a donkey named Gui, or, in English, Mistletoe. Not even kidding. Anyway, back to the story.)  
**But soon, Mistletoe was back to normal, thanks to the Giver's powers of reality manipulation.  
"Thank you, Doctor," he said later as the other Time Lord prepared to leave.

"No, thank you." The two Gallifreyan men held each other's gaze for a moment before the Doctor turned to his little blue police box and went inside. Then, slowly, it vanished.

The Giver stared at where it had been for a second, then clapped his hands.

"Well," he said, turning to the elves assembled. "Let's get to work!" He chuckled. "After all, we wouldn't want to be late for next Christmas.

**Tada! Apologies for late chapter. I had stuff to do on Christmas, as I'm sure you did. Anyway, I'm very much considering writing the Giver's story as a separate fanfiction. Leave your thoughts in the reviews! See you in the next chapter! Merry belated Christmas!**


	25. Thank You and Merry Christmas!

**Alas, here we are, in the final chapter of A Very Time Lord Christmas! Thank you all for staying with me for 25 days! Anyway, Merry belated Christmas! As I mentioned in the last chapter, I, of course, was busy on Christmas, so I didn't write. Anyway, here's the last chapter, and it features ever single character that appeared in this story so far and then some! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Whoooooooo.**

'Twas the day after Christmas, and all through the night,

The author felt bad that he hadn't decided to write.  
So he stopped rhyming that poem and decided to write again! Away to his computer he flew like a flash, threw open Microsoft Word and began to type, not necessarily rhyming or anything like that.

He decided that "A Very Time Lord Christmas" would go out with a bang.

Then, he decided to stop talking in third person.

I began to type. What should I do for this chapter? I just had no idea. Sooooooo, I decided to have an enormous Christmas party! Into existence in the universe of the chapter, I wrote a planet known as X-Z9384. It was a huge planet, full of pine trees and snow and mountains and Christmas-like animal-like aliens, such as white rabbit look-alikes and flying reindeer.

Then, I caused every Time Lord who'd been entrapped on the vanishing Gallifrey to teleport to the planet. I also made every other living Time Lord, including the Doctor, the Giver, and the Master (wait what) crash their TARDISes.  
"What's going on?" cried Amy.

"Meow!" exclaimed Mistletoe.

And indeed, they had just crashed, upon a planet known as X-Z9384. As they stepped out of the crashed TARDIS, they looked around and saw… everyone. Everyone who had ever appeared in the story up to this point.  
An enormous Christmas party had been set up, and for the sake of the plot, everyone was going along with it without any questions, including the newest partyers, Amy, Rory, the Doctor, and Mistletoe.

"WOULD YOU LIKE A CHRISTMAS CUPCAKE?" Dalek Claus offered the Doctor.

"Oh yes, thank you," the Doctor said, taking it.

"How about some lemonade?" asked Ood Theta.

"Oh, sure," the Doctor said, taking it.  
Everyone, even the villains, were mingling and having a good time.

"Attention!" the Thirteenth Doctor, aka the Rabbit Doctor, said through a microphone, up on a large stage. "We have an announcement!"

Everyone fell quiet.

"We have a message for the readers and reviewers of this story," Belle announced.

"WE SEND OUR GREETINGS AND GRATITUTE TO THE READERS AND REVIEWERS OF 'A VERY TIME LORD CHRISTMAS'! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR AND FOR LEAVING YOUR REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT!" Dalek Claus said.

"Yes, indeed!" the Thirteenth Doctor said. "By the way, none of this Christmas party is canon."

"Anyway, thanks for reading dis fanfic yo!" yelled a random gangsteresque Dalek.

"INDEED!" shouted Dalek Claus. "SADLY, I AM ACTUALLY STILL DEAD, HOWEVER."  
Everyone in the crowd let out an, "awwwwww".

"Merry Christmas!" I shouted, writing myself blatantly into the story, descending from the sky.

"Thanks, everyone, for reading this!" I yelled.

"Meow!" Mistletoe meowed into the microphone. "Meow!"  
"Yes, I agree," I told her.

"Meow," she told me.

"Well, that's a bit rude."  
"By the way, are you all wondering who died in 'Moffat Hunt'?" asked Steven Moffat with an evil smirk.

Everyone groaned.

"Well, you still have to wait two more years to find out!"  
Everyone booed and threw eggs and rotten tomatoes.

"Um," I said. "Anyway… Dalek Claus?"  
"THANK YOU FOR READING HUMANS!" Dalek Claus exclaimed. "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT!"

**Welp, there we go. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Look out to see if I will release the Giver's story or not! Gimme feedback on that! Bye! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
